True King (They Came By Wave)
=True King= General Information The True King is the boss at the bottom of the Guardian Tower (B3F) residing behind a level 99 door, and he's considered the superboss of The Denpa Men: They Came By Wave. He is the third and final form of the King of Evil in the original Denpa Men game. Unlike the first two times you fought him, he is no longer weak to light or water initially. See below for more information on how to defeat him. Additionally, his training has granted him extremely high stats, new attacks, and a new aura, so you'll want to properly prepare for him. Description The True King is the King of Evil in an alternative form. He is an optional boss, but offers great rewards and a lot of EXP if you can overcome this challenging superboss. During the battle, True King uses an aura, which is different to the previous aura he used in the fight against Grand King in the Dark Ruins. If you disperse the aura, he loses his elemental breath attack and is much slower, in addition to attacking once per turn; on the other hand, if he activates the Unlucky Aura, his attack pattern changes drastically, he becomes weak to light skills, but is also extremely difficult to hit with physical attacks, potentially due to high evasion. Attacks Description True King has several attacks that deal a ton of damage. Even the most well equipped, high level parties could get destroyed if not prepared for these. His first, and main attack, is Dark Blow. Dark Blow deals a lot of damage to a single Denpa Men; it is normally enough to KO most Denpa Men in one shot, with about 1000+ damage usually. When he activates his unlucky aura, this attack changes to Doom Blow, an even more fatal attack which is usually a critical hit. His second attack is an elemental breath. The element used is dependent on the current status of the Aura, for example, when the Unlucky Aura is active, dark breath is used. The attack hits all the Denpa Men in your party and does about 100 to 300 damage without resistance, as well as the possibility of inflicting the respective status ailment,such as Burn, Fatal or Frozen. When True King activates his unlucky aura, this attack changes to Evil Sword. If True King loses his aura completely ("The Unlucky Aura was dispersed!"), then he no longer uses this attack. Doom Blow is the attack True King uses when he activates his Unlucky Aura. As the name implies, it tends to be able to one-hit even the most resilient of all Denpa Men. It only hits one 1 Denpa Man, but usually as a critical hit. Evil Sword is an extremely powerful attack that True King can use when he activates his Unlucky Aura. Like the breath attacks, it is also party-wide and is the most damaging of all his attacks. The best way to deal with it is to boost your dark resistance to 4 so you are immune, otherwise it will down most Denpa Men. Strategy Note: This is the less expensive option in defeating him. Theoretically, you can defeat him with 99 barriers, but that is much harder and costs more. True King is a very difficult boss to defeat; furthermore, True King is an optional boss in the game, so if you do not want to fight him, you do not have to do so. However, it is required for the completion emblem, and is useful for grinding when you can defeat him more easily. The strategy for beating him is fairly simple; however, it requires a variety of Denpa Men antenna powers (or elemental bracelets for physical attackers) and a decent level party. If you do not know the strategy to beat him, then True King is nearly impossible to defeat, as his insane speed stat coupled with powerful attacks and element immunities is an immense force. First of all, let's prepare our party for this battle. Your hero has the Revive antenna, but that is not going to be enough. Ideally, you should have the following party: * 1 Revive Antenna (Hero) * 1 Revive All Antenna (Preferably high HP and AP) * 1 Full Heal All Antenna (very important as his attacks do a lot of damage). * 1 Laser Beam or Supernova Antenna * 1 Rising Flames Antenna * 1 Mud Stream or Island Destroyer Antenna * 1 Ice Missile or Blizzard Antenna * Either an additional Laser Beam antenna or a Full Heal Antenna. Out of the above, only the fire, water, and ice antennas are mandatory; nonetheless, you will have to do a lot of healing and reviving, so the above party would be ideal. Alternatively, you can use no antenna Denpa Men for physical damage output, however, they must have the appropriate elemental bracelet equipped. The actual strategy to defeat True King is very simple. Try to have it where your Denpa Men move in the following order: Fire, Water, Ice. It is recommended to ensure they have either the highest speeds, or they go last, so True King can't kill them. When prompted to attack, make sure the order isFire, Water, and Ice (if they go in that order; otherwise, just bother with fire) in which the Denpa Men use their antenna powers. If they do not get killed and successfully cause damage, the aura True King possesses will change from fire to water to ice to dispersed in that order. If the aura is not dispersed by the end of the round, continue to copy True King's elemental attacks. Once the aura is dispersed, just let the Denpa Men decide what to do, and only intervene for reviving or restoration of antenna power. At this point, True King should be weak to all elements, so the skills can still be used, with the addition of light being effective again. If the aura returns, degrade the aura the same way as last time. Eventually, you will have defeated True King... Loot When True King is defeated, you get a huge amount of experience and gold, you also receive the True Evil emblem, which sells for 50,000 Gold. This emblem is the only emblem that you can get multiple times, so you can farm as much gold as you want off of True King. Additionally, if you use the Always Treasure skill he will be guaranteed to drop the rare "Natural" clothing, which is very useful and also has a high sell price. These too can be farmed. Category:Denpa Men They Came By Wave True King True King